Mystical water vs Hell Fire
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: I've just submitted the second chapter. Collect them all! I've just kick the fugitive because she pinch me! Please reviews! I'm begging here...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A fine afternoon it was. The sun was like a golden orb in the bright blue sky. It was an excellent day indeed for another dodge ball game.

Mikan stood in the middle of the field with a ball in her hand. She was waiting for the others to tie their shoe lace. Dodge ball game's regulation in Gakuen Alice was very simple: No Alice uses in the game.

The players started to spread in their position. Mikan grinned at them and threw the ball right at Sumire.

"You're out!" cried Mikan happily. Sumire gawked at Mikan. She wasn't very happy being thrown out from the game.

"You're a cheater! I'm not ready yet, so you can't throw at me!" replied Sumire.

"What? The game had started like minutes ago. If you're out, you'll have to step aside. Excuse me, please!" said Mikan. Sumire walked out from the court.

Natsume picked up the ball and the game continued.

* * *

He was breathing hard when he finally woke up. His mum, his mum was lying on the floor. Blood was oozing from her wound. He took her hand. They were still warm. Thank god, she was still alive. There was still hope.

He rose on his feet and tried to walk to the phone. He was feeling dizzy so sometimes he tripped. He quickly reached the receiver and dialed the ambulance. Tuu… Hurry up, hurry up!

Finally, a nurse answered the phone call. "Hello, may I help you?"

"…." he tried to speak but his voice wasn't coming out.

"Hello, may I help you?" repeated the nurse.

He hanged the receiver back on the holder. He was panic. Why did he go dumb? Where was his voice?

He crawled to his mother and grabbed her hand. The blood was at this instant flooding the marble floor. He tried to call her name but no word was coming out from his lips.

"Huh", she suddenly regained her consciousness and was gasping for air. "Kazuya, Kazuya", her eyes were wandering, looking for him. Kazuya held her palm tightly.

"Kazuya", she muttered again. Her eyes widened. "Kazuya", she repeated.

He wanted to say "I'm here mother" or "You'll be safe". He wanted to let her know how much he loved her. But all he could do was moving his lips in silence. Tears rolled down on his cheeks.

Persona came out from his hiding place. He had been watching the family the whole time. He drew nearer to Kazuya and kneeled.

"How sad, she is dying. What can you do now?" asked Persona defiantly.

Kazuya looked intently at him. The assassin! He was the killer. He was sure because there was a loud bang just before he fainted. He saw Persona torturing her mum until she looked grimy and dull.

Persona grinned.

"I've changed my mind. Join me and I would let her live", whispered Persona in his ear. "Join me", he repeated in a bitter tone and rose on his feet. He leaved Kazuya to make up his mind.

Kazuya pursued after him and held his arm. He had no choice. Persona dropped down a very weird looking bottle on the floor. There was a green potion inside it. The potion looked dead; no sunlight was passing through it.

Kazuya swallowed the potion down his throat. The potion was really thick. The taste was like its look; lifeless. He closed his eyes to get it over with.

All of a sudden, he felt really sick and the pain was as if somebody was stabbing his liver and reaping his organs out of him. He collapsed on the floor and suffocated for air. His body pressure rose out of control. He was struggling on the floor and screamed in absolute silence. He couldn't bear the pain any longer and was unconscious within a few second.

Persona lifted Kazuya and walked out from bloody huge mansion.

* * *

Mikan sat down and stretched her legs. She was very happy after playing. Hotaru too sat down and picked up a cherry blossom flower which had fallen from the tree above them. Natsume and Ruka had gone to get themselves some drink.

"What a good game it was!" praised Yuu. He too had joined to play with them.

"Let's have a cheer for that!" said Mikan. Both of them cried Hooray together.

"Hey, polka dots! You look stupid", said Natsume who appeared out of nowhere. Then, he made the loser sign on his forehead to Mikan. Mikan was really angry but swallowed her anger in her gut.

Hotaru, Mikan and Yuu marched to their classroom. They were just a few paces away from the court when a body rolled out of nowhere before them. Mikan and Yuu screamed in terrified but Hotaru picked up a twig and poked on the body.

After recovering, Mikan and Yuu observed the boy.

"Is he dead?" asked Mikan.

"No, he's alive", answered Hotaru.

"I'd better get somebody to help while you guys watch on him", said Yuu and hurriedly dashed to the teacher's room.

A few minutes later, Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki came into sight. They checked on the boy. Mr. Misaki nodded at Mr. Narumi and lifted the boy to the teacher's room.

Mr. Narumi turned to look at them.

"Is he going to make it?" asked Mikan.

"Of course he is. Don't worry, Mikan. He'll be fine", said Mr. Narumi with a convincing smile.

"His body was rolling before us and we were very terrified. We thought he was dead", said Mikan. She was still shivering a little when she remembered how scary it was. Mr. Narumi laughed to see Mikan's feat.

"He was bleeding badly. Bloods were all over his body", said Mikan.

"It was not his blood. He is fine. Only receive a few wound on his forehead. There was a big bump on his forehead as I remember", said Mr. Narumi.

"A big bump? That must be really hurt!" cried Mikan.

Mr. Narumi smiled again at her and messed up her hair. He waved goodbye to them and headed back to the teacher's room.

As he walked, questions by questions emerged in his mind. Who was that boy? How did he get into the school ground? Why was he covered with blood? And where did he come from? Was he…

: ) Smiley


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

_The story isn't in order, so I can't put a proper title for each … (I don't know how to describe it myself. It depends on how you see it) However, there will be a few layers. In order to stay on the right path, always have at least a note for yourself. Collect them all and in the end of this story, I will reorder everything and see if you can match the story correctly. Isn't that fun!_

**Section 2**

"Kazuya, Kazuya, wake up! It's time to go to school", cried his mum from downstairs. He leaped off the bed with a joy and immediately went to the bathroom. The towel was hanging neatly and he could feel the warmth of the shower. The smell of the rosy soap and the refreshing morning breeze inspired him to get up early.

In the kitchen, his mum served a plate of pancake with homemade syrup down poured to the base. It was all like a dream. As if in the fairy tale, Kazuya hoped that this happiness will last to the end.

When he returned from the school, the huge mansion was too quiet. Something was wrong. He dashed into the house to check on his mum. "Mum!" he called. "Mum!" he repeated over and over again.

Clang! A plate crashed on the floor. Kazuya rushed to the kitchen. From behind the door, he could see a man in a mask gripping his mother's neck. His mum was breathing hard and she looked as her soul had been absorbed out of her.

"Tell me what the secret is. The secret that your organization had been hiding from our knowledge", said the man.

"I know nothing about it", replied his mum.

"Liar", said the man and strangled her tighter.

Kazuya came out from behind the door and ran towards the man. He slammed his body at him. "Leave her alone!" he shouted angrily. His mum flung backward. BANG! She hit the sharp edge of a knife which blade was pointing to her.

She collapsed on the floor and blood was leaking from the wound uncontrollably. Kazuya stared at the man angrily. He clinched his knuckle.

_sound effect: The misty nymphs were singing in their language._

Out of nowhere, twelve misty creatures known as the Misty Nymphs surrounded Kazuya. (_sound effect over here_) They danced faster and faster until they became a mist blanket which wrapped the boy's figure.

The tidal sound echoed in the kitchen. It was the call of the great Alice: The Mystical water.

* * *

Natsume counted the hour. The night time was beguiling. The moon was fenced by tiny stars which were gleaming in the black veil of the dark. Ruka had fallen asleep a while ago. So much for accompanying throughout the night! 

He stood up to stretch his muscle before it goes numb.

Persona was on his way to the hospital room. He climbed the nearby tree and then to the window. He came into the room where Kazuya was treated without making any noise.

Natsume caught the glimpse of Persona. What was he doing at this hour? Natsume decided to take a look so he made his way to the hospital room. Persona had disappeared from his sight.

Natsume climbed on the tree and crawled carefully to one of the window nearby. Inside, he could see Persona talking to Kazuya. Kazuya was glaring at him unemotionally and returned to sleep.

Kazuya sneaked away out from the hospital. When Natsume realized that Persona was going to leave the room, he immediately leaped off to the ground and hid himself behind a shrub.

Persona safely landed on the land. He didn't move an inch. "Come out, Natsume. I know you are here", said Persona without turning his back. Natsume came out from his hiding place. He knew that it was no use to hide from Persona.

"What did you see?" asked Persona.

"Who is that boy?" asked Natsume instead of answering Persona's question. Persona grinned.

"Mind your own business", he said and leaved Natsume who was puzzled.

* * *

"Good morning, everybody", greeted Mr. Narumi cheerfully to his students. He was about to start teaching when Mikan finally arrived. Mikan was late again but Narumi didn't seem to bother because she was just late for a few second. 

"You are almost on time, Mikan. Go to your seat now," said Narumi sensei. Mikan settled quickly.

Five minutes later, Mr. Misaki came into the classroom. He was bringing Kazuya with him. Mr. Narumi stopped writing on the board. He put the book on the table and faced the students.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to a new friend. We don't know his name, so we decided to call him Mr. X. Quite a fancy name but easy to remember. Mr. X, you can sit anywhere you like", said Narumi.

Kazuya chose to sit alone in the corner of the room. He didn't want to mix up with the other children.

At the end of the lesson, Narumi had asked Yuu to partner with Kazuya. As a class representative, he was very proud to help Kazuya whenever he needed help.

Kriing! The break time bell rang. Yuu greeted his new partner.

"Hey, Mr. X! Would you like to play soccer with us?" invited Yuu. Kazuya didn't look at Yuu. He folded his arm and extended his leg on the desk.

"How about going out for lunch with us? That will be great, won't it?" asked Yuu. He was trying to catch Kazuya's attention.

Kazuya was very annoyed.

He stood up and pulled Yuu's uniform. He drew Yuu closer and warned him with his angry eyes. Yuu could hear the wave sound when Kazuya lifted him and threw him to the floor like junk. Yuu was speechless. It was not because of Kazuya used violence against him.

It was the wave sound. The ocean was angry and stormy. Along with the sound, he could feel the chilly sadness of the sea.

Yet, he wasn't at the sea. He was just facing a boy; a boy who was the same as the other children in Gakuen Alice.

Why did he feel so scared?

Kazuya lost attention to Yuu and walked out from the classroom. From far, Natsume was observing Kazuya carefully.

:) Smiley

* * *

_Character's help:_

_Kazuya's mum isn't really his mother. In fact, she is the guardian to Kazuya. Her name is Yuri so next time if you see the name Yuri, bear this in your mind._


End file.
